Deep frying large poultry items, such as whole turkey, has gained in popularity as a way of cooking that is both quicker than baking and less susceptible to drying out the food. Outdoor cooking appliances for deep frying often include a stock pot that is received on a gas cooker stand, typically supplied by a propane tank. In deep frying a whole turkey, a pot that is sized to receive a whole turkey is filled with a sufficient amount of cooking oil. To avoid human exposure to the oil (e.g., through splashing or direct contact), turkey securement means have been developed, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,896,810, 5,813,321, and 6,711,992.
Outdoor cooking appliances for deep frying have suffered from the problem that, if the oil gets too hot, the oil can spontaneously combust, causing an oil fire. Thus, some prior appliances have included a gas flow shutoff timer configured to shut off the flow of gas to the appliance after a predetermined amount of time has passed. For example, FIG. 16 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,107 shows an outdoor cooker burner assembly having such a gas flow shutoff timer. Such timers can he problematic, because a user can easily reset the timer to restart the flow of gas to the appliance. After the user has restarted the gas flow, the oil can overheat.
Other prior appliances have included a gas flow shutoff system configured to shut off the flow of gas to the appliance in the event that the oil reaches a predetermined temperature. For example, FIG. 20 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,107 shows an outdoor cooking assembly having a temperature-based gas flow shutoff system. The shutoff system includes a cooking thermometer having a sensing probe long enough to extend into contact with the cooking fluid from the top edge of the cooking pot. A wire extends from the thermometer to a valve. When the oil reaches a predetermined temperature, the thermometer signals the valve to shut down the gas flow to the cooking assembly. Such shutoff systems can be problematic, because they rely upon the user to clip the thermometer to the top edge of the cooking pot. If the user neglects to attach the thermometer, then the shutoff system is defeated. Additionally, if the user neglects to detach the thermometer after cooking, then the thermometer can interfere with the process of removing the pot from the cooking assembly.
Some prior appliances have included a temperature-based gas flow shutoff system that includes a temperature sensor fastened to the side of the pot. A wire extends from the sensor to a valve. An example is the King Kooker Watchdog Outdoor Cooker model no. 2030 by Metal Fusion, Inc. of Jefferson, La. Similar to the temperature-based shutoff system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,107, the King Kooker shutoff system is problematic, because it relies upon the user to connect the sensor to the shutoff valve, and because it can interfere with the process of removing the pot from the cooking assembly. Additionally, the King Kooker shutoff system requires the user to use a specially-designed pot having a temperature sensor fastened thereto. This requirement interferes with the convenience of being able to use any standard pot with the cooking assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gas cooking appliance having a gas shutoff mechanism that avoids the problems discuss above. More particularly, there is a need for a gas cooking appliance having a gas shutoff mechanism that does not rely upon a timer, that does not rely upon the user to attach a thermometer to a pot, and that does not require the user to use a specially-designed pot having a temperature sensor fastened thereto. The present invention satisfies this and other needs, and provides further related advantages.